


A One Night's Crescendo.

by AliTheHierophant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Amari Prompt, M/M, tw blood, tw murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheHierophant/pseuds/AliTheHierophant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray, a violinist, just so happens to spend his last minutes against the wall of his favourite store in town.<br/>A store owned and run by one very absent joel Heyman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A One Night's Crescendo.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I would like to mention that I've never written a scene like this one before so apologies if it lacks accuracy.

Numb. Ray was feeling strangely numb. Even though he'd read a thousand times about how it felt... It was still a strange sensation. He could feel the cold metal in his body alright, yet there was no pain. Just an initial sting when the blade had pierced his skin, and now the blood-soaked clothing clinging to his body, but that was it.   
_How strange._

Perhaps he shouldn't have come out that particular night, Ray kept thinking, as he slowly sank to the floor. In reality, he didn't really need to visit his favourite store  _again,_ yet there he was. He felt strangely at home, slowly bleeding out in front of that small convenience store. What was so good about it anyway?

"Hello?" A voice called quietly. Ray tilted his head only to see the store owner squinting down at him.

"Hi." He greeted, trying to sit up, but failing. "What's up?" He asked casually, trying to ignore the blood pouring out of his body.

When the other man realised what was going on, his eyes went wide with shock. "Oh god- are you okay? No, of course not- what the fuck happened? Do you need an ambulance?" He half yelled, immediately kneeling to his side. Ray shook his head and tried to take a deep breath, only to (finally) feel a sharp jab to his side.

"No," He grunted, taking short breaths instead. "I- I already called them... I'm- I'm Ray." He mumbled, smiling weakly.

"Joel." The other man replied, helping Ray to a sitting position. "How long ago did you call them?"

"Uh... I think... 10 minutes ago?" Ray made an attempt at a shrug. "Could be more, could be less."

"What happened?" Joel asked, concern written all over his face.

Ray stared absently into the distance for a few seconds. "I came to this store... Because it's my favourite store." He began to explain, a small smile forming on his lips. "And... And then I went out. And this guy... He-" Ray made a stabbing gesture with his hand, looking at Joel with the hopes that he'd understand. "He wanted m-my money... All my stuff- and I gave almost everything- But I turned around to look at him- that's when he..." He motioned for the deep wound on his side. "I'm getting cold..." He noted absently.

Joel was at a loss. Of course he knew this guy. He'd seen him visit his store every single day for the past 2 weeks. He never really  _bought_ anything, but damn if he wasn't pleasant all the time. It felt like he was somehow lost in this world. The same way Joel felt almost every day. "Ray, listen to me." He began to say, cupping his face to make Ray look at him. "You're gonna be alright, and we're gonna get you to a hospital, okay? I'm here with you. I just- I need you to stay with me. Tell me more about you. What do you do for a living?" He asked, completely aware of their surroundings.

"Uh... I do... How do you call it?" Ray made a funny gesture with his arms while humming a tune. Joel's eyes went wide.

"You're a.... violinist?" He guessed, quirking an eyebrow. Ray smiled and nodded. "Wait a minute. Are you the one guy from that apartment complex that plays his violin every single night until 3 in the morning?" He asked, pointing at a large building that they could both see in the distance, just a few blocks away. Ray nodded again. "Wow."

"What?" The young man asked, wincing at the attempt of breathing.

"I just have been listening to you for the past few days because I couldn't get any sleep..." Joel began to explain fondly, giving him a crooked smile.

"Oh- fuck man, I'm- I'm sorry..." He replied, causing Joel's heart to skip a beat at how weak his voice sounded. "I- I won't do it again-"

"No no no, you don't understand, I  _liked it."_ Joel retorted. "It was..." He struggled, trying to find the right word. "It was soothing. It was like taking a deep breath."

"Excruciatingly painful?" Ray joked, with a scoff that turned into a coughing fit. Joel shook his head. 

"Don't laugh too hard."  _Where the fuck is that damn ambulance?_ He thought anxiously, looking around. "But no. Not painful."

"Hey, Joel?" Ray mumbled quietly after a pause. Joel turned to look at him again, and his eyes went wide with fear. Ray's face was pale, his lips were almost white now, and his eyes were slowly closing. 

"Yes, Ray?"

"Thank you..." Ray took a short breath. "Thank you for staying with me here-"

"I really am waiting for the ambulance-" Joel began, motioning for the street.

"Don't worry-" Ray felt tears stream down his face. "I- I don't think they're coming."

Joel looked at him questioningly. "Why not?"

"Because-" Ray motioned for his pockets. "I just got mugged, remember?"

That's when it dawned on Joel; of course. How could he be so stupid? "You never called them." He stated blankly, running his hand down his face. "Of course. Why would you do that, Ray?"

"I... wanted to talk to you..." He replied, his voice now barely a whisper.

"You can't talk to me if you die, Ray!" Joel groaned, reaching for Ray's hand. He immediately reached for his own phone, but Ray's hand stopped him.

"Don't b-bother." Ray whispered. "I- I think my... My time is... Up."

Joel stared at him, pain written all over his face. "No..." He half begged, squeezing Ray's hand. There was a weak squeeze in return, and Ray smiled.

"I can... y'know. Die happy and stuff." Ray mumbled. Joel frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I... Got to meet someone who liked my-" He coughed heavily, and Joel watched horrified as some big, bright red drops spurted out of his mouth. "Who liked my music. That's... All I ever wanted, y'know?"

Joel sighed and nodded. He knew. He knew far too well what Ray meant. "I'm sorry I couldn't help Ray..." He muttered, stroking his hand gently. It was not until then that he realised how cold it was. 

Ray smiled and closed his eyes.

"You did." He mouthed, and then his body went limp.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I hope you like it, Amari <3


End file.
